Raped
by GogetaFan444
Summary: Pokey rape Lucas's girlfriend, after getting raped you starts to fall for him... sex scenes...not for kids


"Lucas, you fool! You've traveled here for nothing! as we speak, the final needle is being pulled." Pokey smirked.

"Pokey, please don't this!" a kind hearted voice said.

"Angell." he muttered, and blushed.

"Please don't do this! what has man kind done to you? we're just living people who are doing what we were created to do."

Pokey thought for a minute, before saying:

"Angell dear, come closer." he smiled at her.

"C-closer?" She whispered, stepping up.

"Your the one." he chuckled, coughing a bit...or a LOT!

"Me? I'm the one?" Angell was confused.

"come here, your so far away from me. I wouldn't hurt you, I promise." Pokey insisted.

She hesitated before moving closer to him.

"You're definantly the one." he whispered in her ear, then touched her breast.

"P-pokey!" she gasped.

"I Love you, Angellen." he muttered to her.

She stared at him. she hadn't hear that name in almost 4 years.

Pokey smirked at her, before clapping his hands.

From the leftside of the room, four mini pokeys came out, a grabbed Angell.

"what's happening!? Put me down!" she said struggling to get free.

"Take her to the room." Pokey said laughing.

"no, Lucas! help ME!" she shouted as they took her out of the room.

"Ta ta, Lucas, your girlfriend is mine." he laughed, then coughed and flew away.

"Come on! we need to hurry if we're going to get your girl back." Kumatora nudged him.

"Right." he pushed the button, and the elevtor rushed down to the basement.

...

"Put me down!" Angell said, as the Mini Pokeys marched to the room.

"Angell, I'm going to make you my new wife. we shall rule the world together." Pokey laughed.

"no! Please Pokey!" She said struggling. "I...I want to be with Lucas!"

The Mini Pokeys set her on the bed, and Pokey smirked at her.

"Please, Stop!" she cried.

He began pulling down her pants, and Angell yelped in pain. Next came her underwear, as he slipped it down her legs.

"Stop, I don't want to do this, Pokey." she cried out.

He smirked as he pulled off her shirt and her bra too.

now she laid there completely naked.

He himself was naked in seconds, and he got over her.

"Angell, your so sweet."

"Please, let me go." she cried.

"I can't. if i'm going to make you my queen." he smirked.

He began to insert himself in and out of her.

"Stop it, Pokey!"

he smirked and continued for a while.

She struggled as he inserted.

"Pokey, Please... I don't want to do this..." Tears ran down her cheek.

"It's not want you want." he stopped finally. "It's what I want!"

He laid over her, and began licking her neck.

"Pokey-" She stopped struggling.

"You like that huh?" he smirked.

he began to lick downwards.

Angell was breathing hard now, as he licked her flesh.

he made it down to her legs now. she uncrossed her legs, and he licked in between them.

"Pokey." she said in a cry.

_Lucas help me, please! I don't want to do this anymore! help me!_ she thought.

She began to struggle. "ugh, Please stop."

Pokey looked up from her legs. "You want more don't you?" he smiled at her.

She sat up. "N-no."

He crawled over to her and went face to face. they stared at each other.

Pokey went for a kiss, but Angell pushed him back. "Stop it, I don't want to kiss you." He grabbed her arms, and then kissed her in the lips.

_he-he kissed me!_

He wrapped his arms around her, and put his togune in her mouth. Angell backed away. "Stop it."

"Come on, do ya want me?" he smirked with his eyes brows up.

"I..." she blushed and turned away.

" Lay down for a second." Pokey told her.

What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

"It'll hurt a bit, but i'm going to insert myself into your one last time."

She did as instucted. "Not again Pokey." she muttered.

He inserted himself in her one last time, before rolling on the bed.

"Pokey, that hurt."

"Why do I have to be the dominate one?" he asked her.

"well you justed raped me. can I go now. I don't want to be here."

"Like I said, it's not what ya want. it's what I want."

"Are you done with me?" her voice went quiet.

"not yet. I need a break. then I shall continue."

"L-Lucas will come! I know he will, so Rape me along as you want, but I know he'll come."

"No if we're in the Absoulty safety pod." He smirked and put them in it.

"How do we get out?" she panicked.

"we'll have sex forever and I can have sex went ever I want." He smirked at her.

"Lucas..." She cried, sitting up, and covering her face and crying.

Pokey smiled, and pinned her down. He began his usual.

Angell tried to sit up, but Pokey forced her to lay down.

"Help Me! Somebody! Please Help!" She screamed.

"It's useless, no one can hear us now." he continued.

She stopped struggling. _it's hopeless, pokey will get what he wants, no matter what..._

"You've calmed down finally." he began licking her neck again.

_He's...doing the same thing... the same patternes._

Again he ending between her legs again.

She laid there looking up at the ceiling. _why am I enjoying this now? It...it feels..._

Pokey got up and smiled at her.

"You've now become my wife, my queen."

"I'm not your wife." She sat up and turned her head. "I'm not your queen either."

Pokey stopped smiling at this. "What's wrong?"

"You raped me. putting your sprem into me, you took me away from Lucas, I won't forgive you."

"Come now, I know you enjoyed it." He smirked at her, and she blushed.

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

He sat next to her. "I know you enjoyed it. Don't lie."

"M-maybe. okay." she growled.

"I knew it." his eyes turned to slits.

"But..." Angell said, looking up.

"huh?"

"Your...more Gental than most of my rapes."

"H-How many times were you raped?" Pokey questioned.

"Twice, before this one..." she said. "A man took me and did it in the ally, and my dad..."

Pokey grinned. "Why wouldn't you be my wife. I'll do anything you ask.

"Pokey. your sweet." she smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. "My...Heart..."

"What's wrong now?"

"It's changed, Pokey. My heart has changed."

"H-how?"

She cornered him to a wall. "I'm falling for you Pokey. now that we're going to be here for a while."

"Good, no one can resiste me." his grin grew wider.

"Now then, Pokey." She laid on the bed. "Fuck me, Pokey. my body is ready."

He did as instucted, followed by a groan of happiness. "Yes,Pokey. more."

He went harder and faster, making her breast bounce around.

"Pokey, Don't you like what you see, you wanted it this way. now here it is. I'm feeling soo horney right now."

He looked at her, blushing.

She pinned him down. "Just enjoy this." She rolled them around a bit, and now he was on top of her.

"Angell..."

"Pokey," She huffed. "Touch me."

"T-Touch you?" he repeated.

"Yes. where I want it." she put her hands above her head.

"L-like this?" he asked, touching her breast.

"Yes, just like that." her eyes were closed. "I love you,Pokey."

"Me too, Angellen..."

He began to insert himself into her again, followed by groaning.

...

Hope ya enjoyed the story


End file.
